


Scent of a Rose

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sidney Crosby's Sweat Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Rusty is rank, the ripe smell of sweat and unwashed gear clinging to his skin even after Sid strips him out of his base layers.





	Scent of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Dear snick, I meant for this to have more feelings but Sid's sweat fetish kind of took over.

Rusty is rank, the ripe smell of sweat and unwashed gear clinging to his skin even after Sid strips him out of his base layers. Sid can't get enough of it. He presses his face to Rusty's neck, flicking his tongue to taste the salt of his collar bones.

He grips Rusty's cock, thumbing the head before dropping to his knees. Rusty heaves deep, panting breaths while Sid works him over. He has one hand in Sid's hair, the other clenching and unclenching against nothing.

He comes with a shout. Sid pulls off and smiles against Rusty's belly, breathing deeply.


End file.
